


Answer me, please. {Levi x Eren} [Request]

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, erenxlevi - Freeform, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A proposal, no answers and possible rejection. After 5 years of dating and living together, Eren wanted to marry. But Levi didn't answer the boy when he proposed. Will their relationship be ruined or will there be a wedding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer me, please. {Levi x Eren} [Request]

_—Day one; late evening—_

 

Levi always thought that he was the luckiest man alive. He had a well-paying job, a nice apartment and a cute boyfriend who he was happy with. Levi and Eren were dating for around five years now, living together after three years of dating. So naturally, at some point, they would think of marriage. But Levi was totally fine like they were now, he never even thought or considered marriage. It is such a heavy word, marriage, and it brought a lot of stress with it. It's not like he would say no, he just wouldn't know what to say.

 

You can imagine his surprise when Eren got onto one knee, holding up the most beautiful engagement ring Levi has ever seen. He was awestruck and couldn't tear his eyes away from Eren's, completely at a loss for words. Eren kept on smiling, waiting patiently for Levi's answer. When Levi continued to stare at him, he got up to face Levi better. ‘'So? Would you like to grow old together?''

 

It sounds so simple, but thinking of the future was so hard.  Levi simply couldn't answer, his hand sliding away from Eren's, hanging limply by his side. He couldn't face the green-eyed boy anymore, lost in his own thoughts. Levi didn't realize that Eren's smile faltered, his shoulders hanging down as his expression darkened. Eren's hope was crushed by Levi's hesitant expression, negative thoughts spooking around his mind. Was their relationship ruined? Were those five years of being together in vain?

 

Eren slowly took a step back, staring at Levi who was faced away from the brunette, still pondering about how he would answer. The taller male slowly and silently backed away, turning around to toss the ring in the garbage can on his way to their shared bedroom. Tears escaped the corners of his eyes, leaving a salty trail on his cheeks. Eren felt so lost and hurt as he slammed the bedroom door closed, quickly locking it.

 

Levi jumped up at the sudden sound, looking around him and realizing Eren was gone. ‘'Eren?'' The boy in question slid down the door, crying silently as he hugged his knees to his chest. The pain he felt was unbearable, tearing his heart apart. Does Levi hate him now? Did he ruin everything they had?

 

The raven-haired male walked to their bedroom door, knocking softly. ‘'You in there?'' Eren didn't answer, simply covering his ears so he couldn't hear Levi. The shorter male sighed softly, leaning against the door and resting his head on it. ‘'I was just surprised you know, I really do love you.''

 

Eren kept quiet, trying to block Levi's voice out. He didn't want to hear what Levi had to say, he simply wanted to be alone. Of course, Levi just continued to talk, lightly stuttering. ‘'You probably hate me right now, but I never said no. I just… D-Don't know what to say….'' He trailed off, rubbing his eyes in frustration. He was probably just making it worse, so he walked away when Eren didn't answer.

 

The brunette heard everything, despite his efforts to ignore Levi, and he only felt more confused now. Levi could be so distant and hard to understand sometimes, it stressed Eren out. What did that mean, that he doesn't know what to say? It was all so clear for Eren, he didn't even think about the possibility that Levi didn't want to marry.

 

He should've just said no, instead of keeping Eren in the gray. Eren felt like he didn't know Levi anymore and that feeling just hurt him. It hurts to be rejected like this, or whatever Levi just did. The boy slowly got up, undressing and flopping onto the bed. He was going to stay here for the rest of his life, get fat and die alone. Eren slowly fell asleep, just wanting to forget everything.

 

Levi, in contrast to Eren, was drinking wine as he watched TV, draped over the couch. He probably had to sleep there in jeans and all, since Eren won't open the door anytime soon. He knew that Eren was angry at him, but Levi was just so awkward when it came to stuff like this. How was he supposed to make things better when he didn't know what the issue was?

 

Levi gave up for the day, slipping off his jeans and laying down on the couch. He kind of drank too much wine, which will result in a nasty headache tomorrow morning. But he couldn't care less right now, hoping to catch some sleep before he had to go to work. Levi decided that he would figure this… quarrel? Or whatever it was, he would figure it out later. He soon fell asleep too, drifting into sweet nothingness.

 

 

_—Day two; after work—_

 

Eren was still hiding in the bedroom, only leaving when Levi wasn't at home. Levi always came home straight away, but today he wasn't home at the usual time. What was he doing? Perhaps he had enough of Eren and-  Eren's stream of thoughts got cut off by the door opening, a cursing Levi entering with a lot of bags. Eren got curious, but kept quiet, pressing his ear against the door to hear what Levi was doing. He didn't hear anything anymore, walking back to the bed disappointedly. Was Levi just going to give up this easily?

 

Eren heard a soft knock on the door before he reached the bed. He stood frozen as he slowly turned the door, not thinking about opening it. Levi was standing at the other side of the door,  holding up a fancy flower bouquet and expensive sweets. ‘'Eren, I know I hurt you and I want to apologize. I'm sorry for being an idiot.'' Levi smiled lightly, awkwardly looking at the door. ‘'Will you please open the door?''

 

Eren didn't move a muscle, merely staring at the door. What could Levi be doing there? Was he just standing there? Or did he make an effort for this apology? Eren furiously shook his head, turning to the bed and laying down. He grabbed his phone and started his playlist, turning the volume up all the way.

 

Levi's smile faltered when he heard the music, placing the flower bouquet and the sweets in front of the door. ‘'I'll just leave this here!'' He called out over the music, hoping Eren heard him as he walked to the kitchen to make dinner.

 

Eren did hear Levi and the curiosity were eating away at him. His stomach groaned when a delicious scent waved to his room. This ignoring act was taking a toll on him, but he wasn't going to give in so easily.

 

 

_—Day two; midnight—_

 

The hunger didn't let Eren sleep, so he came out when he was sure that Levi was asleep. He silently opened the door, almost stepping on the box with his favorite brand of chocolate. The flowers were in a vase now so they wouldn't die, placed to the side so the brunette wouldn't trip over it. Levi always thought about everything, it was one of the many reasons why Eren loved him.

 

Eren picked up the vase and box, carrying it into the bedroom and placing them on the nightstand. Besides him being disappointed in Levi, Eren couldn't help but smile at this small act. But he shouldn't be thinking about this now. He sneaked past Levi but stopped at the sight of the shorter male. He was only wearing boxers, draped over the couch in a rather suggestive position.

 

Eren swallowed thickly, slowly nearing Levi and carefully draping a blanket over the raven-haired male. This man… Did he do it on purpose? Eren shook his head to drive away the thoughts, continuing his way to the kitchen. The sight of it had him frozen in the door opening.

 

The small dinner table was placed a bit more to the middle of the kitchen, a pure white tablecloth draped over it. Two comfy chairs were on each side of the table, like a set-up in a restaurant would be. The table was filled with all sorts of food, three blood red roses in a small vase, placed in the middle of the table.

 

Eren covered his mouth to keep back any sounds he might make, slowly approaching the table. His heart ached when he thought of all the effort Levi put in this, only for all of it to go to waste like this. Eren felt like an asshole, but even so, he couldn't forgive Levi for what he did. Some sweets and a nice dinner won't fix his mistake that easily. The brunette had gathered his courage to propose for weeks, only for it to be crushed like that. He couldn't even get angry, he was just utterly disappointed. It would take so much more for Eren to forgive Levi.

 

The food was cold, but Levi had wrapped it with plastic foil to keep it from spoiling. It still looked amazingly appetizing and Eren's groaning stomach agreed. Eren got himself some food that didn't need to be heated, neatly folding the foil back before placing everything on a tray and sneaking back to his room. How long was this act going to hold up?

 

 

_—Day five; morning—_

 

It was already weekend and Eren was still locked in his room. It frustrated Levi because they would always go out on a date or watch a movie at home. Levi was just so bored all the time and sleeping on the couch was everything but comfortable. He placed breakfast, dinner and lunch every day by the door now, accompanied with fresh flowers and homemade sweets.

 

But nothing got Eren to talk. The taller male accepted everything Levi brought him, but never said something.  Not a single sound or word could be heard from the bedroom he locked his self in. It really frustrated Levi, who tried everything he could think off. He made a nice dinner, brought flowers with small and cute letters, made or bought the best sweets, bought the newest games for Eren, but nothing worked.

 

Just what did Eren expect Levi to do? Levi really didn't know, no matter how long he thought and pondered about it. So they both spent their day doing exactly nothing, just like every other human being spends his day in the weekend.

 

 

_—Day seven; while Levi is at his job—_

 

This has become a bad routine. Levi wakes up and gets dressed, makes breakfast and places it on a tray by Eren's door, then leaves for work. Eren would spend his free time cleaning the house, gaming and placing clean clothes on the couch for Levi. Then when Levi came home, Eren hid back into his room and work while Levi did paperwork for his job. They would both hang around and lounge till Levi made dinner and went to bed. Eren would sneak out his room after Levi fell asleep to eat dinner and do the dishes, then he would go sleep too.

 

It felt like living with a monster that would eat you as soon as he spots you. But the monster was Levi, and no one was going to get eaten, only confronted, which is basically the same. The only thing that didn't change was Eren being alone when Levi went to work. Eren basically worked at home since everything could be done by laptop. So now he worked while Levi was at home and did all the other stupid stuff, like watching a series or surfing on the internet, when Levi was at work.

 

Of course, Levi didn't stop apologizing and trying to make it up to Eren. Not that he got any reaction back. Thus so, the first week went by without any progress, flowers could be found in every corner of the house.

 

 

_—Day nine; before Levi goes to his job—_

 

He REALLY had to use the bathroom, but Levi wasn't gone yet. Damn it, Eren knew they had to buy the apartment with the bathroom attached to the bedroom. He was currently standing by the door, his legs tightly squeezed together while listening if Levi left. It felt like the raven-haired male knew that Eren had to use the bathroom, because he took way longer to go out than he normally did.

 

Eren couldn't hold it anymore, unlocking the door and making a run for the bathroom. Levi was nowhere to be seen, which confused Eren. Did he leave already? But Eren would've hea- He slammed into something which made him fall back, looking up to see what he bumped into. The what he bumped into turned out to be a who. Levi was standing there, shocked but his eyes glistening happily, looking down at Eren for the first time in forever. ‘'Ere-‘'

 

The brunette dashed to the bathroom before Levi finished his sentence, slamming the door locked before Levi could get in. Eren quickly lowered his jeans and underwear, doing his business as he heard Levi leave. The look in Levi's eyes… If Eren didn't have to urinate so badly, he probably would've kissed Levi right there and forgive him.

 

But he did had to use the bathroom, so that didn't happen. Eren didn't know if he was happy or sad about that, sighing deeply as he pulled up his pants, washing his hands before exiting the bathroom. He didn't know anything for sure anymore, everything was so confusing and complicated now.

 

 

_—Day eleven; before Levi wakes up—_

 

Eren had a hard time sleeping these last days but this time, he couldn't even close his eyes and relax. He just rolled around huffing and puffing all night in annoyance. When the sun finally rose, around 5 AM or so, Eren had enough and stood up. Levi was still asleep, so he had to be insanely quiet since Levi could open his eyes at the most unexpected moments.

 

The door thankfully  opened without any sounds, so Eren could sneak out easily. Now what to do? He couldn't watch TV because Levi- He stood still when he spotted the couch, looking  the sleeping male. Levi… He was so cute and innocent when he was sleeping, it made Eren's heart speed up. The taller male slowly approached the couch, unintentionally holding his breath.

 

Levi's lips were parted, breathing softly. He was deeply asleep, but he looked like he could wake up at every second. It always scared Eren when Levi suddenly sat up, like a corpse coming back to life. The brunette squatted down, leaning over Levi. The urge to touch the shorter male, to kiss and hug him was just too much. Eren never had to go this long without Levi, and it was his choice too. But how was he supposed to forgive Levi when that unspoken sentence would hang between them?

 

_‘'Do you want to marry me?"_

 

He couldn't just ignore it and go back to how they were before. That's not how it works and Levi just didn't seem to understand. Eren finally let his breath go, leaning back and standing up again. No, he wasn't going to give just because of Levi's cute sleeping face. He was stronger than this. Eren walked back this room, suddenly incredibly tired. He dropped on the bed with an annoyed sigh, totally forgetting to lock or even close the door.

 

Eren immediately fell asleep, not realizing that Levi was awake all that time. The older male was now standing in the door opening, staring at Eren with a pained expression. Eren slept like a bear in hibernation, not moving a muscle like a log. It always annoyed Levi but this time, it was convenient. The raven-haired male approached the bed, sitting on the edge and leaning over Eren. He could basically rape the sleeping boy there and he still wouldn't wake up. Not that Levi thought about stuff like that.

 

The male in question was captured by Eren's soft features, torn between kissing the boy or leaving without doing anything. Eren, for once, slept restlessly, moving a lot and mumbling inaudible words. Just when Levi was about to leave before he did anything stupid, he heard Eren speak. ‘'Le….Levi….'' The shorter male spun around faster than Sonic could run, staring at the supposedly sleeping boy. His heart slowly calmed down when he realized that Eren was just talking in his sleep, but that didn't take away the confusion.

 

Was Eren… dreaming about him? Levi shook his head and left the room, closing the door behind him. He mustn't get his hopes up like that since Eren could be dreaming about murdering him too. That was a rather unpleasant thought, but it could be true. Even so, Levi hoped that he could capture Eren's heart soon because the lack of touch driving him crazy.

 

 

_—Day thirteen, after dinner—_

 

Levi completely stopped with the flowers, sweets and presents, seeming like he gave up on Eren. Eren was mad but more upset, wondering what made Levi change his ways so suddenly. Was he going to break up with Eren? Was Eren in the wrong for ignoring his lover all that time? He didn't know, he really didn't know anything for anymore. But this sure as hell won't drive him out his room. If Levi was going to ignore Eren, then so be it. It's not like Eren cared anyways.

 

The reason why Levi didn't try anymore is because he realized something in the last weeks. Flowers and sweets can be accepted when you had a small quarrel, but not  for something as serious as marriage. He had to come up with something that is powerful and something that would show Eren how Levi truly felt, or else their relationship is over.

 

Now, what is that something? What can Levi do to make Eren forgive him? Standing up with a sigh, Levi decided to clean the house thoroughly. That always helps to clear his mind and to think better afterward. He should probably empty the garbage cans since Eren never thought about that. When Levi emptied the garbage can in the kitchen, he noticed something shining underneath all the trash.

 

Was that… Levi pulled on some gloves, digging the shiny object up with a disgusted face. But it was totally worth it. Levi finally knew how he was going to apologize properly to Eren. He'd be crushed if this doesn't work either.

 

 

_—Day fifteen, weekend—_

 

 

Eren felt depressed and heavy-headed, staying in bed all day and not caring about food or showering. He only left for the bathroom or to eat some cereal when his stomach wouldn't shut the fuck up. The last two days felt like a long and boring sleep as if he would never wake up from his slumber. Two weeks… Two weeks went by since Eren proposed and he just didn't care anymore. If Levi wasn't going to do ANYTHING today too, Eren was going to pack his stuff and leave.

 

Where to he didn't know, but he would figure out something. Eren sat up, covering his face with his hands as he breathed slowly. Was he really able to leave Levi? Was Eren able to leave the love of his life? He felt like screaming, but before he could even open his mouth, he heard a knock on the door. Eren's whole body froze up, slowly exhaling as he looked up at the door. Does Levi still care after all?

 

‘'Eren.'' Levi's voice was like velvet, sending a shudder down Eren's spine. You never realize how attached you are to someone, till you didn't hear their voice for a while. He didn't say anything at all the whole time, wondering what Levi would say this time. Levi awkwardly scraped his throat, continuing his.. speech? ‘'I know I've been a shithole this last two weeks and I can't apologize enough.'' What's with the formal tone?

 

Eren crossed his legs, sitting up more attentively. He wondered, could this be a breakup? ‘'I don't know what to say, to be honest, so I'm just improvising.'' The smile could be heard in Levi's voice, who breaks up with a smile? ‘'These two weeks were horrible without you, I never realized how much I hung out with you till it stopped. I honestly want to go back to how we were before, but I realized that that would be impossible.'' Those were Eren's thoughts exactly. Maybe this wasn't a break up after all?

 

‘'A few days ago, you forgot to lock your door. I never felt such a longing to lock myself in there with you and just hold you, kiss you and feel your warmth.'' Levi's voice softened, slight embarrassment could be heard. Eren swung his legs over the bed, not tearing his eyes away from the door. Where was this speech leading to?

 

Levi fell silent for a short moment, exhaling softly before continuing. ‘'I just want to be with you, in any way possible. If you go to jail, I'll follow you. If you want to move away, I'll move with you. If you want to… I'll do anything for you.'' Eren felt his heart clench, silently standing up and walking to the door. He could hear Levi's movement through the door, slowly starting to smile. Nothing could describe his love for this man.

 

‘'I realized a lot of things in these two weeks without you. I also learned that I don't like wine that much after all.'' Levi chuckled softly, moving a bit more. What was he doing there? ‘'I never want to fight with you, never want to hurt you. I want you by my side, smiling and goofy like you are.'' A short silence, followed by some quiet rustles. Eren could barely stand his curiosity, pressing his ear against the door. Levi's words made him happy, but he didn't come out yet, knowing that Levi wasn't done yet. ‘'Eren. I would die for you. So, the last thing I realized is what I should've said right away when you proposed to me.'' Eren pressed his hand against his mouth, hearing a soft thumb. What was Levi doing?!

 

‘'Yes, I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you, Eren.'' Levi's voice rose a few octaves in nervousness, a soft click could be heard. ‘'Do you want to marry me?'' Eren had been longing for those words since he spoke them his self, but he wasn't so sure of it right now. Does he still want to marry Levi?

 

Levi didn't move anymore, his soft breathing the only thing Eren could hear. The brunette was frozen in place, his ear still pressed against the door. What was he supposed to say after that beautiful speech? He had nothing to say and the happiness kept him silent in awe. But he couldn't let Levi stand there without an answer, even though it would be payback.

 

One minute, two  minutes, five minutes, seven minutes. Ten minutes, fifteen minutes, eighteen minutes. Both of them stood frozen and still like that, waiting for the other to do something. Eren was in the wrong after all, he just had to give Levi some time, just like Levi was giving Eren time right now.

 

When twenty minutes passed with neither of them doing something, Levi slowly stood up. A soft clatter could be heard, soft footsteps as Levi walked away. He was walking away! Eren started panicking, finally snapping out of his trance and swinging the door open with crazy force. What he saw kept him frozen once again, eyes tearing up in happiness.

 

The whole house was covered in red and white rose petals, forming a path to the front door where Levi was standing still like a sculpture, his hand stretched to the doorknob. A few seconds passed with them standing there, merely looking away from each other and being awkward. When Levi's finger twitched to the doorknob, Eren got back into action. He noticed the engagement ring he bought on the ground, rubbed shiningly clean, laying forgotten in front of him. He picked it up as he ran towards Levi, falling to his knees as he wrapped his arms around Levi's waist and holding him tightly.

 

‘'Don't go.'' Levi gasped softly, his heart beating incredibly fast. Eren's voice… How badly he missed Eren's touch and his words, his smiles, and his idiotic actions. The taller male tightened his grip around the raven-haired male, tears escaping his eyes as he started talking. ‘'I never thought about how you would feel if I proposed to you, didn't even give you the time to take it in. I am the asshole in this situation and I can't believe I hid two weeks for a nonexistent problem.'' Eren took a deep breath, smiling through his tears as he continued before Levi could interrupt him. ‘'I probably don't deserve a man as beautiful and patient like you, but I don't ever want to be with someone else than you. I don't want anyone else to have you and be happy with you.''

 

Levi unwrapped Eren's arms, kneeling down by Eren and hugging him tightly. ‘'You idiot, as if I could ever be happy with someone else that isn't you.'' Eren was still crying, but they were tears of happiness. He buried his face into Levi's shoulder, not noticing Levi's tears. ‘'I love you, Levi. I love you so much, I would rather die than live without you.''

 

Levi was barely able  to talk, his throat swollen with emotion. ‘'I love you too, Eren. I love you so, so much, every second without you is a second too much.'' Eren couldn't help but laugh softly, pulling back to look at Levi, softly wiping his tears away. ‘'Look at us, crying like teenage girls.'' Levi chuckled, rubbing Eren's tears away. ‘'You're the teenage girl here. I would be the young-adult woman with a midlife-crisis.'' Eren sniffled a bit, smiling goofily. ‘'That's even worse.''

 

They just sat there for a while, simply enjoying the other's warmth and presence. Levi's question was still unanswered, which really bugged him. ‘'Say, Eren?'' Eren blinked a few times as he looked up at Levi. ‘'Yeah?'' Well, this is awkward, he really forgot. The raven-haired male didn't know how to phrase it so he looked down, noticing the ring in Eren's hands. His eyes lightened up as he took the ring from Eren, getting down on one knee and holding the ring up. ‘'Do you want to be stupid for the rest of our lives together?''

 

Eren laughed softly, shuffling forward and connecting his lips with Levi's. Shit, he really missed kissing Levi. It was like breathing, he'd die if he was without it for too long. Levi pulled back after a while, raising an eyebrow. ‘'I assume that that's a yes?'' Eren softly pinched Levi's cheek, furrowing his eyebrows together. ‘'You idiot, it was a yes all along.'' Levi pouted jokingly, pinching Eren's cheek back. They looked at each other, everything surrounding them forgotten.

 

The mood suddenly turned serious, silver orb locked onto green ones. They both couldn't believe their own luck, that they got to be with such an amazing person. Levi closed his eyes, lifting Eren's chin and kissing him again. The kiss was sweet and slow, but there was an underlying desire for more. Eren closed his eyes as well, quickly melting into the kiss. Kissing was just another form of communication for them, especially for Levi who wasn't good with words. Well, most of the time.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me waaay too long. I'm so sorry! My laptop is pure shit and I had to rewrite big parts of it. I hope you like it!


End file.
